


À jamais

by Dradra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dradra/pseuds/Dradra
Summary: Kiba et Akamaru partent en mission, mais elle ne sera pas aussi facile que prévue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vieille fanfiction posté originalement sur fanfiction.net

**Il** mouillait. C'était une journée où tout le monde préférait rester à l'intérieur, pour jouer à des jeux de société, par exemple. Bien entendu, cette règle ne s'appliquait pas pour les ninjas. Ils devaient partir en mission tout de même. Le monde ne cessait pas de tourner. La pluie lui glaçait le sang. Kiba grognait. Il détestait avoir froid. De plus, il était seul. Tsunade avait dit qu'il était inutile qu'il soit accompagné, donc il était partie avec ce marchand; sa mission: le reconduire en tout sécurité jusqu'à son village. Mission exempte de danger, l'homme, dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, avait seulement peur des brigands qui pouvaient se promener entre leur deux villages. Ce n'était pas la journée pour faire ce genre de mission, tout le rendait de mauvaise humeur; l'humidité qui lui embrouillait l'odorat, le bruit de succion que faisait leur pieds à chacun de leur pas, puis il avait cette pluie qui ne cessait de tomber de plus en plus durement sur eux. Il soupira, la journée allait être longue à ce rythme. Akamaru avait raison, il devait se calmer. Il devenait vraiment bougon. Il regarda le ciel noir avec une lueur d'espoir. Il lui faudrait une autre journée entière pour revenir à Konoha, si au moins la température pouvait s'améliorer, juste un peu. Il n'en demandait pas beaucoup, seulement un petit filet de soleil pour égayer leur retour.

 **N'** est pas dangereuse... C'est bien ce que Tsunade avait dit, non? Mission sans péril. Pourtant, ils venaient de se faire encercler par cinq ninjas qui en voulaient au marchand. Il avait, semble-t-il, quelque chose d'important sur lui. La vérité c'est qu'il avait eu peur de se faire attaquer, comme à l'instant présent. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit? Kiba sentait qu'il s'emportait, mais il devait se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment pour tempêter, il demanderait des explications plus tard. Il devait protéger le marchand, même s'il avait une vague envie de le laisser à lui-même pour avoir mentie. Sa mission était de le protéger, alors c'est ce qu'il ferait. Akamaru s'approcha de lui et il utilisa le Jyujin Bunshin pour le transformer. Ensuite, ils attaquèrent de concert les deux adversaires les plus près du marchand. Sa tactique, les assommer suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de s'éloigner, mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévue. Les ninjas ne restèrent au sol que quelques instant et se relevaient déjà sans une seule égratignure. Kiba attaqua de nouveau. Il les frapperait autant de fois que nécessaire, encore et encore. Ils étaient peut-être endurant, mais il finirait par trouver une une faille.

 **Y** avait-il le moindre espoir? Kiba avait beau les attaquer, ils ne semblaient pas se fatiguer. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il avait de la difficulté à protéger le marchand, car dès qu'Akamaru et lui attaquaient, deux autres approchaient, ils attaquaient, ils approchaient et ainsi de suite. C'était sans fin et Kiba commençait à douter que c'était sa fatigue qui viendrait à bout de lui. Sans compter qu'il avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui. Les ninjas se relevaient toujours sans dommage, ils ne tentaient même pas d'éviter les coups ou même de l'attaquer. Était-ce des clones? Est-ce que les vrais étaient en train de l'observer en riant? Il s'épuisait inutilement. Les ninjas qu'il attaquait ne pouvaient pas être humains. Avec cette pluie, il n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer les odeurs avec précision, mais avant de concentrer son chakra dans son nez, il devait s'assurer que c'était bel et bien des clones. Il allait utiliser la bonne vieille méthode. Il sortit discrètement des kunais et en lança un sur chacun de ses adversaires avec précision. Ils atteignirent tous leur cible et aucun d'eux ne saignaient. Ils ne firent que retirer l'arme et la laissèrent tomber au sol. Sa théorie était juste, des clones, mais pourquoi ne disparaissaient-ils pas? Il ne put amener sa réflexion plus loin, car c'est à cet instant que l'un des ennemi caché se décida, finalement, à attaquer. Kiba était de dos, il ne pouvait pas le voir, alors Akamaru vint sauver son maître.

 **À** sa gauche, Kiba aperçu Akamaru agonisant. Son chien avait sauté et avait pris le coup destiné à son maître de plein fouet. Il saignait, il était dans un piteux état. Il avait voulu le sauver... encore. Kiba avait promis qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, il avait échoué, alors c'était à son tour de le sauver. Qu'importe le prix. Une force de désespoir lui donna un regain d'énergie. Il était définitivement en colère, personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Akamaru. Il les vaincrait. Maintenant, qu'ils avaient attaqués, ils avaient trahis leur position, Kiba n'avait plus qu'à la préciser. Il concentra du chakra dans son nez et eut un sourire au coin des lèvres. Quelle imprudence! Ils étaient tous les cinq l'un à côté de l'autre. S'ils avaient eu une once d'intelligence, ils se seraient mis à distance, avec l'humidité, Kiba aurait eu beaucoup plus de difficulté à les trouver. Il sortit d'autres kunais et les lança dans les arbres. Les ninjas ne s'attendaient pas à se faire attaquer, alors ils se firent frapper de plein fouet. Sous le coup, ils tombèrent de leur percher dans un bruit sourd. Toucher. Couler. Kiba s'approcha et les ligota. Avec l'ennemi hors d'état de nuire, il accouru vers Akamaru. Sa blessure était grave, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Kiba retenu ses larmes, il devait être fort, pour Akamaru. Son chien allait s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple familier, c'était plus qu'un ami. C'était absolument tout pour Kiba. Il devait s'en sortir.

 **Qu'** une seule fois, Kiba souhaitait retourner dans le passé, insister davantage pour avoir une équipe comme le voulait les normes... Que les choses ne soient jamais arrivés ainsi. Il n'avait pas pu le deviner, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insister, malgré la mission soi-disant facile. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir son chien dans cet état, souffrant, saignant. Il arracha un morceau de tissu de son chandail et pansa la plaie de son compagnon du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ensuite, il mit Akamaru sous son gilet pour pouvoir le garder au chaud. Le marchand commençait à s'impatienter, ils devaient poursuivre leur route avant que d'autres ennemis arrivent. Kiba bouillait, sa colère le faisait suffoquer. Il cria sa rage. Demanda des explications. Le marchand pâlit devant la réaction du jeune homme. Lui qui avait toujours entendu que les ninjas complétaient leur mission sans poser de question, sans afficher la moindre émotion. Kiba faisait tout le contraire, il était déchainé, alors le marchand décida de tout lui expliquer; le rouleau qu'il devait garder précieusement pour le maître de son village, le fait qu'on l'avait menacé de la tuer s'il engageait des ninjas et du fait qu'il avait eu tout simplement peur. Peur de mourir.

 **Une** mission devait être complétée avant qu'un ninja puisse retourner au village. Kiba le savait. Par la faute de ce marchand, Akamaru était blessé. L'Inuzuka n'aurait pas dû être envoyé seul dans cette mission. Il se pencha vers son chien et lui dit qu'il était désolé. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Konoha dans l'immédiat. Arrivé au village du marchand, ce dernier le remercia plusieurs fois de lui avoir fait parcourir tout le chemin sain et sauf. Ses remerciements avaient un goût amer pour Kiba; Akamaru était gravement blessé et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était merci, aucun mot d'excuse. Kiba, quant à lui, repris sa route brusquement, sans dire un seul mot. Il ne voulait que retourner à Konoha. Akamaru faisait de la fièvre, il gémissait de plus en plus. Kiba tentait de le rassurer, mais il savait qu'aucun mot ne pouvait l'apaiser, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'être là pour lui. Il changeait les pansements régulièrement, alors il voyait que malgré tous ses efforts la plaie s'infectait. Il s'inquiétait. Il fit le chemin du retour rapidement, en une demi-journée il était revenu au village. Il avait été imprudent sur la route, par la vitesse, il s'était fait entailler le visage par les branches qui lui avait fouetté le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la douleur, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la santé de son compagnon.

 **Sorte**... quelle sorte... d'arme avait put faire une telle chose? La première chose que Kiba avait fait en arrivant à Konoha avait été de courir jusqu'à la maison de sa soeur. Il était certain qu'Hana pourrait quelque chose pour Akamaru. Mais, cette dernière fut surprise par la blessure, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Elle demanda à Kiba de se tenir un peu à l'écart. Elle savait qu'il refuserait de quitter le chevet de son chien, mais elle avait besoin d'espace pour travailler. Elle constata rapidement qu'il était impossible de désinfecter la plaie. Tous les produits, même l'eau, était rejeté par la plaie. L'infection ne faisait que se propager encore plus rapidement. Comment était-ce possible? Quelle sorte de poison était-ce? Elle demanda même l'aide des médecins du village pour voir s'il n'avait pas une idée de la cause de cette infection. Personne n'avait rien vu de telle. Kiba devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Il était rongé par l'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait quitter une seule seconde Akamaru. Il en oubliait de manger et commençait à faire de la fièvre. Par contre, il refusait de recevoir des soins. Tant que son chien n'irait pas mieux, il ne bougerait pas. Il trouvait insupportable de le voir dans cet état. La culpabilité l'envahissait. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé? Il aurait dû être celui agonisant. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne le laisserait plus prendre tous les coups. Les choses n'auraient pas du se dérouler ainsi. Il était incapable de contrôler ses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il était accablé de voir la situation qu'empirer de minute en minute.

 **D'** être... à ne plus être. Où était la limite entre ces deux entités? Kiba commençait à voir la mort mirer dans les yeux d'Akamaru qui se lamentait de moins en moins. Ce silence était étouffant, désespérant. Le moindre jappement, glapissement, demandait un effort à son compagnon. Il souffrait. Il était faible, mais il trouva l'énergie, dans un gémissement, de demander à se faire prendre. Le désespoir l'envahissait, il voulait sentir la chaleur de son maître... une dernière fois. Kiba le souleva doucement et le serra contre lui. Ses larmes brillaient sur son visage, pendant qu'il écoutait le rythme irrégulier de leur deux coeurs. Il ne saurait dire comment de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position. En fait, il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis son retour à Konoha. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était Akamaru. Puis, il cessa d'entendre les battements du coeur de son meilleur ami. Il murmura des mots incompréhensibles. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas maintenant. La fin ne pouvait pas arriver si tôt. Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir. Tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Son passé, son présent et son futur venaient d'être anéantis.

 **Amour** , bonheur, rire... Ces mots perdaient leur sens tranquillement aux yeux de Kiba. Ils ne signifiaient plus rien. Ce n'était que des mots, un rassemblement de lettres. Sans Akamaru, ces mots n'étaient rien. Kiba était figé dans le temps, il ne bougeait pas d'un seul millimètre, ne respirait pas. Il retenait le corps inerte de son meilleur ami contre son coeur. On lui parlait, mais il n'entendait rien. On le secouait, mais il ne ressentait rien. On s'agitait autour de lui, mais il était incapable de retourner vers la réalité. Il était perdu dans son cauchemar, ses pensées, il souhaitait pouvoir se réveiller en sursaut et voir à ses côtés son compagnon dormir tranquillement. Il avait conscience que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il devait l'accepter. L'accepter? Il releva ses yeux humides et croisa le regard triste d'Hana qui était en train de le secouer. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Cette accolade, ne fit qu'augmenter ses larmes. Akamaru représentait tout pour lui. Personne ne pouvait comprendre sa peine. Personne ne pourrait le consoler. Akamaru n'était pas qu'un simple animal, il était son égal, même qu'il valait plus que lui. Il avait été un maître pitoyable.

 **Mais** , la vie poursuivait son chemin... Vraiment? Kiba n'avait pas cette impression. Il était tombé dans un puits sans fond. Le néant. Il était pris au piège et, en quelque sorte, il ne souhaitait pas se libérer. Prisonnier de sa volonté. Tout s'obscurcissait autour de lui, mais il ne souhaitait pas retrouver la lumière. Il n'était rien. Qu'un corps vide. Sans amour, sans haine. Remplie d'un sourd désespoir qui ne peut crier sa peine. Une souffrance silencieuse insurmontable. Il était affaiblie par sa peine, il n'avait plus de force, il ne valait rien. Plus il tentait de se souvenir, plus il s'enfonçait. Tout lui rappelait l'être qu'il avait si chèrement aimé. Il gardait les yeux fermés et se bouchait le nez; il refusait de voir toutes choses qui pourraient le rappeler à lui, de sentir son odeur à nouveau. Il aurait préféré mourir que subir cette douleur continuelle. Combien de temps allait-elle durer? Un semaine? Dix ans? L'éternité? Il se sentait incapable de vivre avec elle. Pouvait-on vivre en harmonie avec ce sentiment? Cet état de transe qui le tuait, qui l'étouffait sournoisement sans créer une seule blessure physique, qui lui faisait oublier qui il était.

 **Il** mouillait à nouveau. Exactement la même pluie que la journée où il était partie en mission pour la dernière fois. Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Était-ce l'ironie du destin? Tant de souvenirs amers refaisaient surface. Kiba n'avait plus le choix, il avait dû sortir de sa torpeur pour les funérailles. Sortir. Ouvrir les yeux. Cesser de boucher son nez. Les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues lui semblaient brûlantes, mais il n'avait pas la force de les étouffer. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Son petit chien, celui qui l'avais toujours compris malgré toutes ses erreurs, se faisait enterrer devant ses yeux. Il se rapprocha du trou. Il était incapable de contenir ses émotions. Il était tellement désolé d'avoir été le pire des maîtres. Il ne l'avait jamais traité à sa juste valeur. Il aurait mérité tellement plus. Akamaru n'avait pas seulement été fidèle, il avait toujours fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre Kiba heureux. Kiba avait tant de regrets, mais il était trop tard pour se faire pardonner. Il lança une jonquille, Akamaru adorait leur odeur, il resta ensuite recroquevillé sur lui-même et les regardait lancer la terre. Son regard criait sa détresse, mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

 **Y** avait-il quelque chose de positif dans la mort? À chaque funérailles, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour dire un quelconque message d'espoir, mais pas cette fois-ci. Beaucoup voyait Akamaru comme n'étant qu'un chien, mais il avait aidé le village au même titre que les autres ninjas. Pourquoi personne ne le voyait ainsi? Pourquoi étaient-ils sans coeur? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas son importance? Même que plusieurs ne comprenaient pas pourquoi un chien avait eu droit à des funérailles, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas été tout simplement mis dans une boîte de carton et enterrer dans le jardin de son propriétaire. Kiba était dégoûté de ses gens, parler de cette manière d'Akamaru. Il avait été un ninja qui avait aidé à sauver Konoha, sauver leur vie. Il les avait en aversion, il aurait voulu faire éclater sa fureur sur eux, leur faire comprendre tout ce qu'était Akamaru. Tout ce qu'ils ne seront jamais, ils étaient tous des moins que rien à ses côtés, mais il n'avait plus la force, il était complètement vidé de toute énergie, de toute vie.

 **En** acceptant sa mort les choses seraient plus facile. C'est ce que tout le monde ne cessait de lui répéter, mais il en était incapable. On lui avait même proposer de le remplacer, avoir un autre chien, mais rien, jamais, ne pourrait prendre la place qu'avait eu Akamaru. Ce n'était pas un chien parmi tant d'autres, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait été un complice, un partenaire, un ami, un confident. Les liens qui les unissaient étaient plus forts que ceux qui le liait à sa mère, sa soeur ou bien ses amis. Il avait tout partagé avec lui. Il avait été heureux grâce à lui. Akamaru avait toujours réussi à le faire rire, lui changer les idées qu'importe la situation. Il avait été là pour le consoler, l'aider à extérioriser sa rage, celui qui réussissait toujours à lui faire reprendre son sang-froid. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter. C'était contre sa nature, contre ses désirs les plus profond. Il préférait souffrir qu'avoir à l'accepter. C'était vain, il le savait, Akamaru ne reviendrait, mais son compagnon ne pouvait mourir. Il aurait dû rester vivant. Kiba ne souhaitait que le voir respirant de vie, encore une fois, lui parler une dernière fois.

 **À** sa famille et ses amis, Kiba ne pouvait que s'excuser. Les jours passaient, mais il n'allait pas mieux. Son état n'allait qu'en empirant. Sa douleur émotionnelle le rendait malade; il était fiévreux, pourtant il était glacial, il avait le teint blanc comme neige et il avait perdu du poids, beaucoup trop. Les médecins avaient tenté de faire des traitements, mais ils réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils étaient inutiles. Inconsciemment, Kiba les refusait. Il se laissait mourir de sa propre volonté. Il n'avait plus aucune attache sur terre. Il ne trouvait rien qui pourrait l'inciter à rester en vie. En fait, une seule chose faisait qu'il était toujours vivant. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, Akamaru s'était sacrifié pour lui, pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Pour lui, pour sa mémoire, il devait continuer à respirer. Même s'il n'avait plus la force de se battre comme auparavant. Ce Kiba-là était mort en même que son meilleur ami. Ils n'étaient rien l'un sans l'autre. Avant sa mort, Kiba n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ils se complétaient. Ils étaient comme la terre et le ciel, la lune et le soleil. Complémentaires. Ils ne pouvaient vivre si l'autre était absent.

 **Mille** ans? Mille jours? Mille secondes? Tout revenait au même pour Kiba. Il était figé dans son propre espace-temps. Il refusait d'avancer et même de reculer. Il était pris dans cette journée où son Akamaru avait été blessé. Cette journée qui chamboula sa vie pour toujours. Il ne cessait de se créer des scénarios de «et si...», tous arrivaient à la même conclusion. Son compagnon aurait pu vivre. Il aurait pu le sauver et se sauver par la même occasion. Il ne fallait que d'un tout petit élément pour tout changer. Si les choses avaient été fait différemment, tout aurait pu bien tourner. Ils pourraient encore être heureux, ensemble, encore de nombreuse années. Si seulement... Kiba se faisait subir cette torture mentale constamment. Il se créait un monde où tout était possible, où les malheurs n'arrivaient jamais, car il y avait toujours une possibilité de tout arranger. Un endroit où tout était possible. Il se laissait succomber. Plus il le faisait, plus son retour à la réalité allait être cruel, infâme et sans pitié. Pourtant, il se laissait engloutir par sa désillusion qui lui donnait espoir là où il n'y en avait aucun.

 **Différentes** façons de voir les choses, différentes manières de vivre, différentes opinions. L'entourage de Kiba ne savait plus quoi faire de lui. La lumière de la vie était inexistante dans ses yeux. Rien ne le faisait décrocher, il était coincé dans sa peine. Il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Tout le monde était venu le voir, tout le monde avait essayé quelque chose; des méthodes douces, d'autres plus drastiques, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était au fond du puits. Il était si creux que personne n'arrivait à le repêcher. Kiba avait cessé de pleurer, mais sa peine semblait encore plus atroce, comme s'il était rendu à un point que les larmes étaient insuffisantes, qu'elles ne créaient plus leur effet tranquillisant. Pendant le jour, son entourage le voyait, le regard vide, sans aucune émotion, sans force. Par contre, la nuit, il faisait des crises horribles. Il criait dans son sommeil. C'était les seuls moments où il sortait de son état de transe. Quelques cours instants où il avait une émotion sur son visage. De la douleur, où il semblait véritablement abattu, qu'une lueur de vie retrouvait son visage, mais ces moments ne duraient jamais longtemps. Les jours passaient ainsi et rien ne changeait. Seul Kiba pouvait s'aider et il ne semblait pas encore prêt à le faire.

 **Copies** -les. C'était ce que ne cessait de se répéter Kiba, il n'avait qu'à copier leur émotions. Il voyait bien qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui, alors il tentait de feindre un sourire, mais son univers était vide des émotions de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais réussit à oublier Akamaru et il en avait conclue que jamais il ne réussirait à l'oublier. Tout le monde voyait dans son jeu, celui du faux sourire que pour les rendre content. Il ne souhaitait pas être heureux, mais il ne voulait pas non plus rendre son entourage malheureux par sa faute. Ils n'avaient pas à vivre avec sa douleur, son fardeau, sa culpabilité. Il devait garder son amertume, sa peine, sa colère pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le protège, il n'accepterait plus qu'on se sacrifie pour lui, plus jamais. Il ne méritait pas d'être toujours en vie. Il ne pouvait pas se pardonner, il ne pouvait mourir. Il était coincé dans cette vie qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Il était rendu à un point où il considérait qu'il méritait cette souffrance. Chaque secondes sans Akamaru était sa punition pour toutes ses erreurs passées.

_Il n'y a qu'une sorte d'amour, mais il y en a mille différentes copies._

Il avait tout perdu. L'être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Celui qu'il aimait au point de mourir. Celui pour lequel il aurait dû se sacrifier. Il avait été un mauvais maître et il l'avait perdu, il était trop tard pour se faire pardonner. Il regrettait. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras, courir avec lui. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, à jamais. Jamais, le vide ne pouvait être comblé. Jamais ses blessures ne pourraient être guérit. La douleur allait toujours rester vive, lui rappelant à jamais la dure réalité. Il allait être seul. Personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer, personne ne pourra jamais remplir ce vide. Personne ne pouvait comprendre sa douleur, comprendre qu'il l'avait aimé plus que tout, plus que la vie et il l'avait perdu. Il ne pouvait se pardonner. Il ne pouvait pardonner l'univers pour cette perte. C'était la fin.

À Jamais.


End file.
